


Reel

by philomel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the S3 gag reel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reel

_Reel 1_

Whatever it takes to get there, he'll do it. Contort his body into awkward positions? Fine. Twist his face into shapes that don't feel like his own, pliable mask a little off center? That'll do. Shift his perspective until up is down and sideways is somewhere he's never been? All right. He can handle it. He's done it before and he's pretty sure he can come back when he's gotten what he wants.

So if this is all it takes — a misdirected glance, a too-casual confession, lips close against the shell of his ear, not meant but meant? Well, that's easier than he thought. Too easy and just the same, just exactly how they always are. Snug up against each other, breathing each other's air, laughing to lose their breath, running and not waiting for the world to catch up.

 

 _Reel 2_

He breaks up before the completion of each take. It's not his fault. Not most of the time. All he sees are teeth wide and eyes bright, rayed at the edges. All sunshine. Day for night.

Breaking apart isn't what it used to be. There's the sun-burn of touch still warming his skin and red spots beneath his eyes when he closes them, cooling to green, staying with him.


End file.
